


The Umbrella

by Destiel007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Complete, Fluff and Crack, M/M, One Shot, Rain, Umbrella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel007/pseuds/Destiel007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Destiel oneshot. Cas is out and about Dean finds him on a bench. Fluff and crack fic First Fanfic ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually done back May 20, 2013

Dean was taking a walk in town searching around for clues on the case Sammy found - later he'd call him up for any new info, he thought. This rain wasn't all that pleasant but if it doesn't light up soon he'd have to get his umbrella. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair and kept walking.

It was a rainy day, again, as Castiel had noticed thinking maybe this was his last chance. He was sitting at a bus stop bench, soaking up the droplets of falling water crystals.

"Dean," Cas called out as he walked by, glistening from the rain. Dean smiled widely at him and said, "Hey Cas, what're you doing here?" Cas looked at him bluntly replying, " Well I was with Gabriel and he said that being 'caught in the rain' was sexy."

Dean sputtered and nearly fell over. "Well I think he wants you to get pneumonia in this rain," He sat down next to Cas on the bench. Cas stared at him and tilted his head, "Angels do not get sick Dean."

Dean chuckled looking around, "Yeah well I'd feel better if you did get to cover." He tapped Castiel's chin lightly with his fist. Cas put his hand over Dean's hand holding it to his face, staring at him intensely with his deep blue eyes, "Dean , I-" Dean pushed his other hand in Cas's face. "Cas I have an umbrella," Dean half-smiled nervously at a slightly red-faced, wide-eyed angel. He took out the umbrella, popped it open, and held it over them giving Cas a reassuring nod. Cas looked down then back up at Dean with a small smile of his own. "So Cas about that Wendigo in Kansas-"

Dean was interrupted by a "pop!" and a "Hey Dean-o!" from none other than Gabriel. The archangel grinned widely at them and said, " Wow look at this rain, it's really pouring," Dean glared at him,"Yeah and Cas shouldn't be getting 'caught' in it without a-" Gabriel raised his voice interruptingly,"There's so much rain one could slip and cause accidents!"

He "slipped" and shoved Cas into Dean causing them to 'accidentally' kiss."Oops" Gabriel poofed with a final grin.

Cas wished it could have lasted forever but when Dean pulled away he cursed at Gabriel and stoop up," Damn it Gabriel, you didn't have to force that on Cas, you son of a b-"

Dean looked at Cas, who was still a little stunned and in a daze. His expression softened and he asked Cas if he was okay getting a head tilt, "Dean," Cas said in a gruff voice, "He was just trying to help me." Dean stared at him and nodded slowly in confusion. Cas looked down, then away from him. "I had inclined him to aid me on confessing my endearment for you." Cas looked at him nervously.

Dean stood there for a while looking around trying to comprehend what Cas had just said. Dean sat down next to Cas. He stared ahead for a moment then he turned to a fidgety Cas and kissed him cheek which turned red than he went back to looking forward. Cas smiled and gave a little sigh of relief and leaned his head on Dean's shoulder.

Dean smiled too and held the umbrella over them, leaning his cheek on Cas's head. They both watch people walk by, car drive past, and buses take people from the rain. They watched the city light in the rain under the protection of the umbrella as they both contemplated what they had shared.


End file.
